


Weekends

by girlwolf103



Series: Random Things I Write [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode s03e14: Let's Get Shadowy, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwolf103/pseuds/girlwolf103
Summary: It's the weekend and K.O. is with his dad, Professor Venomous. Carol is at home, folding laundry, when she is interrupted by Foxtail, questioning something K.O told her.
Series: Random Things I Write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136138
Kudos: 14





	Weekends

“By the way, is there a reason you brought Professor Venomous and that rat kid with you?”

Foxtail asked K.O. glancing up at the two villains standing in front of the door.

“Oh, that’s my dad and his henchman...they’re evil,” K.O. said making a face as he said the last part. 

“I see…” Foxtail said laughing uncomfortably,

“Thanks again Mrs. Foxtail!” K.O. said as he turned to leave.

After K.O., Professor Venomous, and Fink had left K.O.’s words dawned on Foxtail.

“His dad?!” Foxtail exclaimed her jaw-dropping. 

_______

Carol was having a pretty normal day, well normal as it could be. Especially since she recently found out that Laserblast, the father of her child, was alive and was the villain know as Professor Venomous. Didn’t help that K.O. had decided to spend the weekend with his father. She trusted K.O. and knew he won’t fall for any of Las-... Professor Venomous’s tricks. But he was only 6 to 11 years old, she still worried about him. Carol sighed, as she folded laundry. The door slammed open, and Foxtail ran in.

“Carol!”

Carol flinched, startled by Foxtail’s sudden appearance, dropping the piece of laundry in her hands. 

“F-Foxtail! What...are you doing here?” Carol asked, clearly shocked to see her old colleague.

“What was K.O. talking about when he said Professor Venomous is his dad? I thought Laserblast is his dad!” 

Carol blinked, processing what Foxtail was asking, picking up the piece of laundry she said,

“Laserblast is K.O.’s dad,”

“So why is K.O. saying that Professor Venomous is his dad!?”

“Because Laserblast is Professor Venomous,” Carol said, folding the laundry.

Foxtail stepped back, shock written across her face.

“What? Laser’s dead! That’s not possible! When did you find out?” Foxtail’s voice was full of shock and confusion.

“Tuesday,” Carol said her voice flat, she was going to have to explain what happened on Tuesday to Foxtail, wasn’t she? Carol sighed, she could already feel a headache forming.

“Why are you so calm about this? Professor Venomous is a villain!” 

“Yes, I know but there’s nothing I can do about it,” Carol said as calmly as possible,

“And you’re okay with K.O. spending time with him?”

Carol sighed turning to face Foxtail as she put the laundry down.

“Look Foxtail, if that’s what K.O. wants. I know this situation isn’t great but I trust K.O.” 

Foxtail looked at her former colleague. Sighing she walked over to where Carol sat. Sitting next to her she looked at Carol in the eyes.

“I guess that makes sense, but will you at least explain what happened on Tuesday?”

“Alright, but it’s kind of a long story. Are you sure you have the time?”

Foxtail nodded,

“So it was Tuesday morning and K.O. was eating breakfast…”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what compelled me to write this but I wrote it! I love this cartoon but I don't really watch it alot...so if there's a mistake that's why. I went to the wiki to double check my information so hopefully I didn't miss anything. If you haven't watched OK K.O. then what are you doing here? By reading this you have been spoiled on the biggest reveal of the series. Well that's all I have to say! I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
